1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to the design and technique of fabricating rigid structural articles from a limited number of modular elements or members of particular design adapted to the purpose. The invention is particularly adapted to the construction of articles of furniture, using the new and unique concepts and principles of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept and techniques of the invention are entirely unique for the purpose. A search has revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,263 and 3,257,024, which are not considered closely relevant.